


Mr. Big Deal

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working from the prompt "i'm a sucker for anything to do with that DUMB jacket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/gifts).



“So, I hear you’re a big deal,” Poe says, all flashing teeth and crinkling eyes.

Finn shakes his head, his cheeks warming. “I don’t know where you heard that, but—”

“What? It’s a lie? Maybe I should take this back, then.” Poe taps the jacket, fingers lingering on the collar.

“You said it suits me,” Finn manages, very aware of the hand inches from his face.

“It does.” Poe’s more serious now, but his eyes still spark. “But I only let important people wear it.”

“Well.” Finn can barely breathe from their closeness. “Maybe I am a big deal, then.”


End file.
